Undercover in Hogwarts
by cheesecake22
Summary: Rated T For safety! Ichigo and His Friends Get Sent to Hogwarts to help Deafeat Voldemort And Secretly Protect Harry Potter And More characters Come to creat chaos From the Soul Society? IchiXruki a little or so...Douse out the flames!
1. Start Packing

**I do not bleach nor harry potter! If I did things would get messy! XD I got inspired by the writers of the crossovers of BleachXHP so I'm writing my own to! This is my SECOND time writing this because I never saved…I'm so stupid X{ I did not steal from the other writers of bleachXHP crossover. I got inspired…to make you believe this more, ill dedicate it to them X3 and my friend TEEHEE! And this is my first Bleach and HP Crossover! So please be nice!! :3 Now I need some inspiration...D: ****This Means Japanese speaking**

This means English as normal

_This means quote or writings on a letter…_

**This means Japanese!**

_Click, click, click_! Sounded the window in Ichigo's room. "Mmf…" muttered Ichigo under his pillow

_Click, __CLICK, CLICK! _The animal was eager to get inside and deliver the letter. "Damn…Can't I get any sleep?"

Thought Ichigo, Squeezing his Pillow Harder to his ears. Then a door from his closet swung aside and a

small raven hair colored girl, popped her head out while rubbing her eyes. "Ichigo What's Going on? Stop That Ann-"But she was

interrupted by seeing a…_owl? "_Ichigo wake up!" said Rukia shocked from Ichigo's closet. Then Ichigo threw the

pillow aside and looked up at Rukia with a grouchy look. "Rukia its way to-" "Ichigo Look!" Rukia pointed at the owl without even taking her eyes off of it.

Ichigo turned his head slowly around like a robot, (that seemed grouchy and pissed off) to face the window and ended up seeing feathers pressed against the Glass. "HOLI SHI-"Ichigo was so startled…he fell.

"damn, The floor. Hurts. _Really. Bad._" Ichigo Lifted his face from the hard, cold, and wooden floor but only to end up facing it again by Rukia's foot climbing from the closet. "Damn Midget! Geoff of me!"

"hmm.. Weird, You never see an owl in Karakura Town. Maybe it's lost…" Rukia said ignoring Ichigo.

She Then finally jumped from the orange haired teen and placed her knees to Ichigo's bed to slide the window open for the owl. When The owl swiftly flew threw the open window, The owl dropped a Letter that looks like a piece parchment, And landed in the middle of the room.

Ichigo Raised his head quickly before anybody else could come along…That was just too bad though.

A Lion Plushie Jumped from a desk to Ichigo's orange hair. "**HAHAA!!** I'm back to the wonderful Morning Seeing Nee-san and the-WOAH!" Ichigo raised his head and grabbed Kon from his hair. "Stupid Perv…" Ichigo placed Kon in front of his Foot and kicked it with a mighty force that made him spray tears while bouncing wall to wall.

Ichigo rubbed his head to heal the pain of being annoyed.

The owl was waiting for his reward, but ended up turning it's head all sorts of directions watching Kon bounce around the room.

"Ichigo it's a letter to you and me!" "Seroisly? Are you sure?" Ichigo wasn't having the greatest Feeling about a letter being sent by an owl at 5:00'o clock. "Well, look! There is two of them one for each of us!" Rukia Threw the letter behind her carelessly, to Ichigo to open hers.

Ichigo made a Scowl at the letter. He didn't feel like going through another mission. "Do you think its from the Soul Society?" Rukia Asked curiosly.

"Dunno…But Maybe its some kind of fancy add." "Fool. Do you really think they would send an owl For Advertisement!?" "Hey! There might be a lot of these all over town!! maybe its some kind of new style!" Ichigo was loosing to Rukia...Again.

The owl's patience grew more tense And it hooted loudly for attention.

"BAAH!!! Rukia the owl is still here" Ichigo pointed at the owl, which hooted madly. "Well!!"Rukia said to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Rukia with Temper hovering his forhead. "WELL?! WELL WHAT?! WHAT AM I SUPPOESD TO DO?!" "HOW SHOULD I KNOW OWLS ARE NEVER SEEN IN TH SOUL SOICETY THAT'S WHY WE HAVE HELL BUTTERLFYS!!" The room was getting filled with anger. Then Ichigo and Rukia glared at the owl.

**(A/N: no animals where abused in the making of this Story.)**

"Just…Feed it something I guess." Rukia suggested looking around for anything for an owl to eat wich was clearly impossible…For now

"Kon hit his last Wall and landed in the shadow of the owl."

The owl look pleased to think Kon Was a delightful treat. " NOOO!! IM NOT MMMMMFF!!"

Kon's head was swallowed through the birds mouth!

"Oh Hey look Rukia! Problem Solved" Ichigo said haippily

Rukia nodded But then sighed "Were Going to have to get him out of there _Eventually_, Ichigo"

"Thanks for raining on my parade Rukia…"

"NEEE-SAAAAAAN HOW COULD YOUUU!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**How Did You Like Is so far? More coming soon Next chapter is when they open the letter to find about Hogwarts! And No Ichigo Its not a fast food place…**

**Sorry if it doesn't sound interesting but yeah! Review and thanks for reading!!!**


	2. Letter

**Hello, Hello… heelllooo my wonderful Readers! This chapter has more effort in it. I just wanted to get the 1 chapter off my chest so it wasn't all that good : p So I hope you enjoy this one! **

This means English as normal

_This means quote or writings on a letter…_

**This means Japanese!**

**Chapter 2**

_**o0o Are U sure? o0o**_

Kon was finally freed from the owl's mouth and was on top of the desk to be avoided by the owl and be watched on, just in case. The owl then finally flew away from the room.

"I still think it's just a Fast Food Place, advertisement…thing." said Ichigo walking to the trash bin. "Well if you're going to be annoying then ill just open mine." said Rukia, wondering if it would be some kind of chappy sent by her brother.

Ichigo sighed and placed the letter on his desk and sat on his chair watching Rukia open her letter, like it was Christmas and she was opening a present.

"What the- It's says _Hogwarts"_ Rukia said reading the parchment Title. Then she started reading it out loud to Ichigo. Its was written in Japanese and it had a certain address where they lived…

_(Letter to Rukia)_

_**Dear Kuchiki Rukia, Whom lives in a closet of resident kurosaki.-**_

"Ich-Ichigo!" Rukia was now feeling uncomfortable on how they knew, she was living with Ichigo…In a closet. "Yeah I know, Rukia…Maybe Soul Society Is fooling with us."

"But Ichigo" Rukia Read on to herself and noticed something. "It says…Its says, 'The Soul Society has permission to take us to Hogwarts and we can even speak to them for any more Questions!' Maybe you should open yours…just in case."

Ichigo sighed and looked at his letter. Damn. This so called, _Hogwarts_, isn't doing a great job of introducing it self to a couple of Soul Reapers. "Fine…fine." Ichigo Read his…It was no Different to Rukia's

_(Letter to Ichigo)_

_**Dear kurosaki Ichigo, Whom lives in Karakura Town. We, Hogwarts Ministry, Have informed The Soul Society that you must indeed come to Hogwarts for a certain mission.-**_

"That's just great…" Said Ichigo With a disbelieving Smile.

"Ichigo we might as well get prepared for this mission, I don't think this is some practical joke."

"Still, kind of creepy." Ichigo said, still reading his Parchment.

**(A/N: I was supposed to make this all about the letter and what it says. But as you can see. They are just talking…Still working on it... But ill just show you what the letter looks like! Its like behind the scenes or deleted scenes or special features…I know…)**

Letter to Rukia (full)

_**Dear Kuchiki Rukia, Whom lives in a closet of resident kurosaki. We, Hogwarts Ministry, Have informed The Soul Society that you must indeed come to Hogwarts for a certain mission. All excuses are not permitted. Your mission At Hogwarts is to protect a young student Harry Potter, in an undercover matter. Whatever you must do to protect him, do so. Further ado Questions are to be answered by the Soul Society. Many Soul Reapers such as, Renji Abarai Matsumoto Rangiku, Captain Hitsyugaya Toshiro, and Ishida Uryuu, Orihime inoue,**_ _**Shihouin Yoruichi and more allies .They are already informed about this mission. They will meet you in Hogwarts.**_

_**Signed **_

Professor _McGonagall_

Letter to Ichigo (Full)

_**Dear kurosaki Ichigo, Whom lives in Karakura Town. We, Hogwarts Ministry, Have informed The Soul Society that you must indeed come to Hogwarts for a certain mission. All excuses are not permitted. Your mission At Hogwarts is to protect a young student Harry Potter, in a undercover matter. Whatever you must do to protect him, do so. Further ado Questions are to be answered by the Soul Society. **_

_**Signed **_

Professor _McGonagall_

Rukia noticed that her letter of parchment was slightly different by the fact that she has more information. But she knew, Ichigo would Freak out and wouldn't bother helping Hogwarts School. So she didn't bother herself, to tell Ichigo.

"So that means where going to the Soul Society…" Ichigo sighed one last time.

"Lets go, and get this over with" He added "Kon,… You stay here." Ichigo gave a glare to Kon to make sure he understood.

Kon crossed his cotton filled arms and agreed.

"Good. C'mon Rukia we got packing to do."


	3. Arigato

**I'm just Hoping this is better than the last 2 chapters…oh I mean ENJOY! And im thinking this chapter is way longer…but of course I could be wrong X3**

Chapter 3

o0o You've got to be kidding me o0o

"No."

"Please!!!"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, please!!!!! C'mon Ken-chan! Just-"

"We ain't to buy candy Yachiru. Besides, you have bags of candy back at the Soul society!"

"So…"

"Stop fighting. Anger will only make you look ugly. And were going to be late!" Said Yumichika looking up when there is no clock anywhere in sight…

Kenpachi and Yachiru were arguing while walking through Diagon Alley, Yachiru had found Tons of Candy shops…But Kenpachi didn't care of course.

Wizards and Witches where gazing hopelessly at the soul reapers passing by.

"S-she has pink hair!" Said and elderly Witch in shock.

"Have you seen that scary looking man?!" "How frightening." Said two Wizards, Hiding behind a cart thinking they where being targeted by Kenpachi, any moment.

"What the heck is up with every one…they look like there hiding."

"Of Course pachinko ball they don't know us." Spat Yachiru on Ikkaku's Shiny head.

"Damn…that litt-"

"Be calm Ikkaku..." Yumichika sighed

_Flashback!!!_

"_ehhhh? Why is there a freakin owl?" Kenpachi glared at the owl. _

"_Yay!!! Owl!" Yachiru snatched the letter from the mouth and tried to read it…but failed_

_Yumichika and Ikkakku slid open the door and in shock, they saw the same letter in their own hands as well!_

"_Hmm… I see we are invited to England to a school called Hogwarts" Yumichika studied the letter _

"_Well whatever I ain't going!" _

"_Oh yes you are! If there's a battle then were going…" Kenpachi growled_

"_Hm. Fine captain."_

"Anyways where are we supposed to go again" Said Ikkaku scratching his head

"Well all I can remember is a platform of nine and three quarters! But that's clearly impossible as I can see!" Yumichika was popping all around the train station! Near the door, under a broken down train. Really any where he could think of except for the place where it really is!

**(A/N: He's getting irritated by now so he would probly search any where! Wouldn't you?)**

"Damn it! They didn't put any instructions on how to get there just the address of the stupid train!**"**

Then Yachiru found the numbers between platform nine and three quarters. She didn't know much but she did have a strange hunch.

So… She did the craziest thing she could think have, she ran randomly between them and threw herself at a pillar and then she vanished.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!?"

"D-did you see that?"

Kenpachi didn't say anything, Until Yachiru's head popped out from the pillar. "Hey Kenny! , Pachinko ball!! , and Yun-Yun!! Guess what I found!

**(Yun-Yun is Yumichika's Nickname if all of you guys are wondering who she is talking about?! Check on Wiki! She has her own list XD)**

"I-I Guess she found platform nine and three quarters eh?" Ikkaku couldn't stop staring at the disembodied Soul Reaper! It almost felt uncomfortable

"Whatever lets go" Zaraki Rushed through the pillar and vanished as well

Yumichika and Ikkaku shrugged and swiftly vanished through it as well

**(A/N: Shouldn't we be getting to Ichigo now! I mean really! He's practically the main character! ... I said practically! Ugh…But maybe the readers would start wanting to know about HARRY this is a crossover after all I mean GOSH! But I still need to take Care of Ishida and Orihime I'm afraid if we forget about them the will never end up in the story *DON'T WORRY ALL YOU ISHIXHIME FANS* D: Thinking…,Thinking…Thinking Oh right READ AWN!)**

~Hogwarts~

"Harry! Hey Harry!" Cried Hermione from the other side of the grand staircase.

The group was on there way to the Grand Hall!

"How does she get up there so fast?" Ron told Harry

Harry Smiled and carried on to the stairs. Ron was getting tired of carrying books and chasing Hermione all in one day again and again.

"Ron You're so slow! We'll never get any homework done if we take the while day!"

"S-Shaddap! I'm Tired as much as Harry right now! Harry?"

Harry was completely five stair cases away from Ron all ready! "Harry!!"

"Huh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at them.

"C'mon! We Might miss them!" Hermione was eager to get to the common room

"Miss who?" Ron and harry asked

"The transfer students from Karakura Town!"

"Sounds like Japanese" Said Ron with a blank face almost unhappy to hear Hermione's news.

"That's because it is Ron!" Snapped Hermione

Harry pondered this. Transfer Students? Why? And from Japan?

oooooooOoooooo

"D…Do You think there going to be learning here at Hogwarts? Or are they some kind of new Teachers" Asked Harry

"If So, I wouldn't mind Snape being replaced." Said Ron using his sleeve to Wipe off the sweat from his forhead.

Hermione ignored Ron, "There going to be students here! I just can't Imagine what kind of possibilities They can do for us! Teach us there language, Culture-"

"Why can't you just look that up in the library?" Ron frowned and tired of hearing Hermione blabbing.

"Well it wouldn't be as much fun" Hermione said with excitement.

"Right…, Still not interested" Ron Yawned

Hermione Gasped suddenly and Harry's mouth dropped open

"Whas matter with you?" Ron Felt a Tap on his should and his body turned cold and he shuddered

"Hey Kid. Do you mind if we sit here" Said a teen With Orange hair.

"Ichio the least you could do is ask politely!" A raven haired girl nudged the Orange haired teen in the ribs.

"Quit it Rukia! At least I'm asking!" Said the Grouchy Teen.

Ron turned his head to see a rainbow of colored hair! There was a teen With _Orange _hair and a scowl on his face looking out a window. And a small Raven haired girl…smallest of the whole group. There was a two other teens one with Bluish hair in the sun and had square shaped glasses that looked reading to fall off until he pushed them pack. And another teen…she also had Orange-ish hair and…and she had Breasts that were size of cantaloupe melons!!

"**Didn't you hear me?**, Can. You. Here. Me? Ichigo waved his hand to the Red head boy but he just Gapped at the group.

Hermione noticed Ichigo's language and squealed with joy.

"Y-you're Kurosaki Ichigo!" Hermione looked like she was about to Pounce on Ichigo.

**(A/N: She's a Rabid Fan girl! Run Ichigo!! Run!! X3)**

Rukia stepped in front of Ichigo and bowed to the three friends.

"Why Hello there!" Rukia said with an innocent smile "Do you mind if we sat here while we wait for Dumbledore-san" She bowed and giggled.

Ron Twitched at the name. Dumbledore-san?

"O-of course!" Hermione and the others scooted along to let the group sit.

"Please…Just call him 'Hedmaster' or just 'Dumbledore'" Ron popped from under the table.

"Just Ignore him. Oh I'm Hermione Granger." And she bowed from the table.

"Harry. Harry Potter" Harry quickly bowed and waited for the Group to be surprised in anysort of way…But there was a pause of silence

Ichigo looked at Harry. He was the one to protect, huh?

Ron and Hermione also waited for any kind of shock but nothing, the only type of shock that came from the friends was on their minds and it was kind of Puny and week. And that was the knowing of them having to protect Harry.

Ron sighed and finally muttered "Ron…Weasley." He said just nodding his head

"Great. Name's Ichigo Kurosaki." Without even looking at the friends.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Said Rukia with a curtsy

"Orihime Inoue." Orihime said with a bow and a warm smile.

"And I'm Uryuu Ishida." Just a wave came up from him.

Hermione Glared at him coldly and then turned to back to the group with a smile.

"Welcome To Hogwarts." Hermione said with excitement

"**Arigato.**" Ichigo and the rest said at the same.

Hermione looked like she could've faint. "This is going to be a fantastic Year!"


	4. Quidditch Part 1

**Thank You all for the fav's and reviews. So I'm writing this one for all of my viewers. I'm hoping this chapter would explain more to all of you whom are asking Q's. So please don't worry what year they are in and other things that, is in the story! More characters on there way to Hogwarts I just want it to be like a cliffhanger…a very bad cliffhanger…OoO! I had to fit them in all in one year! so plz bare with me here! And just to make you all notice what year and fun that could happen they could be in Umbridge is in this story. (Yes, she gets an Ultimate showdown with Ichigo, just not in this ch.). X3**

Chapter 4

_**Quidditch part 1**_

"So how did you get here in the first place? I never saw you guys on the Hogwarts Express." Asked Hermione, eating her breakfast with Ichigo, Orihime, Uryuu and Rukia.

"Yeah! And when did you guys get sorted out?! For all we know you people are Slytherin!" Said Ron Poking Ichigo in the chest across the table.

"And don't worry Dumbledore arranged us to be in the same thingy as you guys!" Ichigo said.

"House…You guys where in the same _House_ as us…" Ron told Ichigo bitterly.

Ichigo then, shoved the boy away and tried to think.

How would they explain that! They really didn't go on the Hogwarts Express. They went to Urahara's place and asked for any access for any ideas to be transported to Hogwarts…of course He came up with a certain Dimension, portal… like Hueco Mundo. So how could they explain it to a young Witch?

"We err…er…" Everybody tried to think hard. How can soul reapers, End up in Hogwarts when there is only one way to get there and… they didn't take it!

Then Uryuu cleared his throat and spoke. "We…got special Access, you see, and… It's complicated."

"Oh I can certainly understand complicated things." Hermione said ignoring Ron getting irritated. "I read any possible way, you see." Hermione was now destroying the hopes of getting free from explaining.

"Oh no, I think we should be going now! Class. Thank you for the chat we must be leaving!" Rukia Tugged Ichigo to the door. Orihime and Uryuu waved goodbye and ran after the Soul Reapers.

"Class hasn't even started yet?" Said Hermione looking at Ron watch. But they where already gone.

"See…I told you they were Slytherins there not te- OW" Ron got hit in the head with a stack of books.

"Oh give it a rest, Ron!"

"Harry Help me, she's going to eat me!" Ron stuck out his tongue and stuck his nose in the hair with his finger.

"Harry? ... Have you noticed he's not here?"

Hermione stopped before she could add another book and nodded.

"Hmm… Now that you mentioned it… he isn't any where near us."

~Common room~

"That was to close you fool! We could've been caught easily." Rukia said resting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey! It's not my fault I bet they don't even suspect us. I mean C'mon." Ichigo was leaning on the brick wall next to the fire.

"You should keep your mouth shut Ichigo! They're smarter than you think!"

"Oh really…why don't you-"

"Stop it! Hm. Soul reapers…" Uryuu glared, who was sitting next to Orihime.

Ichigo sighed and leaned backed on the wall.

"But you did notice something right…That Harry kid." Ichigo saw everybody nod in agreement.

"He's just a normal wizard…I don't see how we can protect him from anything." Said Orihime looking at the fire.

"I know that, Orihime. But if we must protect him…that's what I'll do. And I promise this for now on!" Ichigo finally said with a determined face.

Then the door of the boys Dormitory swung open from far away, but still possible to hear. Harry walked from the room Dressed and ready to go outside to play Quidditch.

"Hey Harry. Where have ya been?" Ichigo yelled from across the hall.

"Oh sorry. I was just getting ready for _Quidditch_. It's my Favorite thing to do in Hogwarts, that I…Kinda skipped Breakfast just to get ready for it."

Harry saw the look of the puzzled Friends. He sighed and explained how the game worked to see if they would understand.

_"_There is consisting of three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. But since there are just a few people here, we'll just start off with a practice. Anyway, a snitch must be caught only by the seeker. Anybody else catching it turns to be a foul."

Harry went on explaining till everybody understood. Though he forgot the most main important thing… Quidditch was in the air, on a broom. Woops…

"Then we are playing 'Quidditch_**'**_ with you_**.**_ **OK_"_** Ichigo was now taking his new mission more seriously now that he promised. This would be a great way to start…right?

_**Everybody understood what Ichigo's goal was and agreed to do it as well. **_

Harry thought it would be interesting teaching transfer students Quidditch. They must've played this before...At least that's what Harry guessed.

_"_um…Fantastic, meet me on the Quidditch field soon. I have to go meet Hermione and Ron_**."**_

Harry left the Gryffindor Common room and the room became silent_**.**_

**"YOU IDIOT!"**

**"What!!!"**

**"Ichigo THIS IS IN THE AIR!"**

**"W-What! He never told me that!"**

**"That's because he thought YOU KNEW!!!!"**

**"WHY?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW! Maybe, because we just know the MAGIC WORLD?!"**

_**Only everybody knew how to fly in the air but Ichigo.**_

Since Rukia was noble she got immediately taught how, since the letter came. Then she decided to tell Orihime Since she's never actually encountered being up in the air on a broom. Then Orihime told Uryuu. And Uryuu didn't bother to tell Ichigo. Why? Because He just doesn't like him…

_"**Well you know how to fly well, I know it Kurosaki-kun!" Orhime tried to encourage him, "I mean, sometimes when we battle you were in the air! So I guess… it's the same thing being on a broom but not sitting…I guess."**_

_"**You have a point Orihime…but this is a bit different. I'm sitting while moving and trying to play a game all at the same time!" Ichigo was now in a corner feeling left out.**_

_(_**A/N: He sounds emo or sad! X3 :p)**

_"_Whatever. Lets just get ready and meet Harry outside." Rukia and the others agreed and went to go get ready…

_"**Damn Quidditch."**_ Ichigo muttered under his sleeve, He was still scrunched up together looking at the fire._** "Sounds like a panzzy game anyway!"**_

_Thank you all for reading! This is for _

_**Inupluskaglover**_

_**Omaomae**_

_**A.D. Islam**_

_Please review and thanks again for reading._


	5. Quidditch part 2

Whats up! sorry it's been so long my computer was being stupid as usaul...and homework XP!  
but i hope this chapter will make it up to you guys... the brooms are weird I know GOSH!! i would've got them personality broom but it I changed my mind it was hard X3. There Swords are there brooms in a kinda way. EXCEPT FOR ISHIDA AND ORIHIME lol Orihimes got those fairy…midget…things… And Uryuu, he has his Quincy Bow and arrow...thingie

. **And im sorry its Not that funny that's my point of the story of it being all Humor but Fanfiction was being a moron and adding their own Genres O.O grrr but please do Enjoy this Chapter.**

Chapter 5  
Quidditch part 2

When Ichigo, and the rest of the group where ready, they met Harry at the Quidditch field.

Ichigo was the only one empty handed…for now.

Everybody else was holding their own brooms.

Uryuu, had a sky blue broom, which felt and looked like any other old broom to sweep with but it also had the color of his Quincy arrow and bow... the end, was spiked which looked like sharp metal with the same color of his broom stick.

**(A/N: for some reason I just put a lot in Uryuus broom! :p) **

Orihime had a broom in a type of strange way. It was curved slightly, but was still able to be sat on comfortably... It had a color and a feeling (like her Shun Shun Rikka form) of a peaceful orange.

Rukia...Had the finest of all. It looked like snow when the sun's light had hit it. It didn't have any type of straw like a broom would. Instead it was a silk and fancy type of ribbon.

"Fantastic brooms! ...Where's yours Ichigo?" Harry admired the brooms for a couple of moments until Ichigo stammered…

"W-well…I-"

"Is it that over there?" Asked Harry spotting something, at the end of the field.

There was a broom. Almost long and black as his own Zanpakutō, Zangetsu. Ichigo couldn't tell if there was a Black long chain or some sort....maybe a ribbon? Like Rukia's?

**(A/N: Ichi-san Owned broom competition 100% dontchya think?)**

"I...I guess it is." Ichigo said nervously looking around. Why didn't he see that huge thing before?  
"Well, go and-"

But Harry was interrupted by Ron bellowing his name across the stands.

"HAAAAAARRRRRYYY!!!" Ron waved from the far east of the stands. He was standing next to Hermione, but she looked like she was trying to convince them that she didn't know Ron.

Hermione gave a soft wave at the group.

Orihime and Rukia gave an innocent smile and waved back. (But Ichigo didn't bother to look, he was thinking about sticking his head in the dirt for the whole day then play a game while looking like an idiot.)

Harry smiled at his friends and looked back at the group but Ichigo was gone to go see his broom.

Meanwhile Ichigo got closer to his broom he had a better picture of it... he saw something he wouldn't like to see again…

"Oh...no...not you again!" Nervously and disappointedly he said.

" Yo, king."

Ichigo yelled at his broom, Harry and the others thought he was a bit insane for a couple of silent moments…

"…**And why are you here?!**"

"**I've come to save your ass**!"

" **I don't need your help**!"

"**That's what you always say…King."**

Ichigo kicked his broom from all sorts of angles until he looked behind him. He paused and waved embarrassingly…

"What's He saying?" Ron keenly asked crossing his arms together and rested them on the wooden rail.

"Hmm…I've read about their languages, yet I can't absolute –"

"Just tell me!"

Hermione Waited a couple moments to hear Ichigo and translate it to herself. She then finally said something nervously…

"I…I think he's _arguing _with his broom." Hermione didn't feel secure when she said it.

"Blimey! He's gone mad," Ron dazed "I told you we shouldn't have trusted this guy!" Ron said triumphal

Hermione sighed and tried to consider of something to explain Ron's idiotic Theory.

"Maybe…Maybe it's some kind of technique he's using?" Hermione weakly said but Ron was in his moment of victory and Hermione didn't have anything to throw…

"**Fine…Just as my Broom for today! But if you screw with…"**

"**Don'tchya trust your-'**_**Broom'?"**_

"No…" Ichigo said blankly dragging his 'trusty Broom' across the field.

"**Just leave it to me, King."**

_Can't believe I'm doing this… _Ichigo thought as he swung one leg, on the left side and the other firmly on the ground.

He was Between Rukia and Uryuu who, also got on their brooms, Orihime did the same.

"I feel like an idiot…" He Muttered

"Shut up Ichigo!" Rukia snapped "...Just wait, for Harry and the rest of us and we can-"

"...I rather just fight hollows for the whole day, or somthin'… But if this will let us get any closer to our mission goal," Ichigo sighed "then let's just get it over with…"

Rukia sighed and Harry was holding the snitch so when he dropped it from his broom, which was hovering from the air, it was the signal to say…GO!

And then without warning Ichigo's broom jerked from the ground and launched itself into the air.

Rukia swiftly pushed herself from the grassy field and went right in front of Ichigo and made a sly smile and soared away.

**(A/N: Poor Ichigo, though he's getting tormented by Rukia in cute way. X3)**

Orihime slowly but in a gentle manner, raised from the ground.

Uryuu looked like he'd done it before, he took a fast glide off from the ground and started to circle like a vulture or a hawk ready to swoop at the snitch (or Ichigo).

Ichigo grasped his broom like he was about to fall off…which could happen anytime…And closed his eyes, Until he opened them and saw the beautiful sky clear and clean like he just wanted to walk forever and never stop. And the clouds drifted along the sky, they glistened from the sun behind it.

Ichigo smiled and thought it wasn't bad as he would think…Moving in the air while just sitting, felt more comfortable than he would've thought…

But then his broom jerked through the air roughly and he shook head from _literally _being in the clouds.

"Hey You 'trusty_ idiot'_! You coud've made me fallen…!"

His broom did a deep chuckle.

"I was just letting ya know…The game started."

"Oh right…knew that…" Ichigo was slipping put still sitting. He was practically rotating very slowly without a notice.

("Fool…" Rukia and Uryuu said at same time, looking darkly at Ichigo.)

OoooooOoooooo

Meanwhile Orihime was only 15 ft from the air cuffing her eyes like binoculars searching for the snitch.

" Hmm…This is harder than I thought." Orihime said, crossing her arms. (which made her breasts even larger looking...) "I wonder if Kurosaki-Kun already found the snitch."

Ron, was flustered staring blankly at Orihimes chest like they would grow suddenly.

Hermione looked at Ron, who was leaning very gradually near the stands wooden rail, where he could've fallen easily with one smack of Hermione's hand.

Hermione then looked blankly at Ron and started to poke him repeatedly with the tip of her own wand.

But Ron still didn't bother to become aware of her. Hermione then gripped her wand and turned around slowly thinking...

She whipped back around and shot an aiming angle with her wand to Ron's eyes, and whispered "_Obscuro…"_

A blindfold shot out of Hermione's wand and then Ron's eyes were blindfolded ending up for his surroundings completely…obstructed.

Hermione sighed and sat back down and watched Ron struggle with the blind fold.

OoooooOoooooo

The Snitch was soaring freely on top of Rukia's head. It zipped behind her and made a buzzing Noise to her ear and then zipped under her

"The snitch!" She said tilting her body to the side of her broom to observe it better.

She was not being aware of her own self when she was reaching for the snitch. Her grasp launched at the Snitch. But missed…Rukia's body was upside down and her legs where clutching the broom. Her Fingers struggled to stretch further for it, the Snitch would back inches away if her broom got inches closer.

"R-Rukia!" Ichigo wide eyed at Rukia her legs were getting loosened from dangling upside down

"C'mon! I'm almost there!" She had a sweat falling down her side forehead.

"Rukia! Stop!" Ichigo yelled across the field But Rukia didn't even change motion , she stretched her arms and her legs were ready to fall from the tip of her broom.

Orihime stopped to wonder what was happening, she gasped at the height of where Rukia was about to fall from.

Uryuu looked at Orihime and paused he noticed what she was shocked about he noticed Rukia was unable to put back in her old position…she was stuck upside down about to fall without

even checking her own stance she was in.

Ichigos spiritual pressure started to fluctuate a bit.

Uryuu glared at Ichigo. Ichigo knew he coudnt use his Shinigami just for Rukia, In front of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

But how was he going to help Rukia before she falls!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! It's a cliffhanger OMG! I I guess I have to make a part 3 -.- I didn't want to do that but if I must… this took some time…I was listening to musi while typing this to I was emotional LOL and im sorry if its to long or to short just tell me if I need it longer or shorter! Thanks for all the reviews when I get enough ill start the part 3**

**Will Rukia Be saved? How can Ichigo protect Anybody with out transforming!? WILL RON EVER SHUT UP!? Stay tooned…**


	6. Quidditch part 3 Falling For You

**WARNING TO ALL ICHIHIME FANS: THIS CHAPTER (and the next one probly) CONTAINS ICHIRUKI, IF YOU ARE AN ICHIHIME FAN THE PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! NOR WRITE FLAMES! (Just imagine rukia as Orhihime then!) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Thank you.**

**After I made a threat to cookiedoughicecream XDDD,I made up my mind and I advise you to read her storys (yes it's a HER lol!!) anyways…I noticed da reviews thanks a lot guys . Ill make more detail on this chap and probly better punctuation! I was very sad when my punctuation was terrible! SOB!!!! And more characters come BOOYAH!!!**

**I do not own the most amazing, most wonderful, absolutely awesome, can't be beat, Anime called BLEACH! I do not own the most amazing, most wonderful, absolutely awesome, can't be beat, Characters either! **

Chapter 6

Quidditch part 3 (Falling For You)

_Previously _

_"R-Rukia!" Ichigo wide eyed at Rukia her legs were getting loosened from dangling upside down_

_"C'mon! I'm almost there!" She had a sweat falling down her side forehead._

_"Rukia! Stop!" Ichigo yelled across the field But Rukia didn't even change motion , she stretched her arms and her legs were ready to fall from the tip of her broom._

_Orihime stopped to wonder what was happening, she gasped at the fatal height of where Rukia was about to fall from._

_Uryuu looked at Orihime and paused he noticed what she was shocked about he noticed Rukia was unable to put back in her old position…she was stuck upside down about to fall without even checking, her own stance she was in._

_Ichigos spiritual pressure started to fluctuate a bit._

_Uryuu glared at Ichigo. Ichigo knew he couldn't use his Shinigami just for Rukia, In front of Harry, Ron and Hermione._

_But how was he going to help Rukia before she falls!_

~`*Soul Society~`*

"oooh Captaaaaiin!!" said lieutenant Rangiku cheerful.

"Yes, Ran-"But Captain Hitsugaya was interrupted by large Breasts smothered in his face.

He struggled and pushed to break free. Once he was finally out, he took a deep breath for freedom and oxygen.

"Yea know Captain…A lot of guys would pray to be in your-"

"Shut Up!" Captain Hitsugaya sourly snapped at the red haired lieutenant.

"What is it Rangiku?" Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk when Rangiku and Renji came in holding parchments.

"Well…I found a message-"

"Wait...Rangiku, wasn't the messege delivery given to you days ago…" Hitsugaya said blankly,

There were a couple of silent moments until Renji cleared his throat.

"Well, you see Captain we've been sent to a special school of witchcraft and wizardry,-"

"And just both of you, lieutenants got a letter from a Magic school and decided to interrupt me because…"

Hitsugaya waited for an answer and then Renji finally thought of a full conclusion.

"It's not just for me and lieutenant Rangiku, You, too were ordered to come on this mission as well. And they won't take no for an answer…"

Histugaya sighed and then questioned "You mean…you lieutenants are they only ones coming with me..."

Rangiku gave a grin and said,

"No,… Momo, the Kuchikis and Captain Zaraki with lieutenant Yachiru, Yumichika, and Ikkauka are coming! Oh and that substitute soul reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo! But that's all I know _so far_…"

Hitsugaya looked grieved and landed his face on his desk.

"Captain?"

"Anything…else…" Hitsugaya muttered

"Hmm…Oh yes! We got recommended to become teachers at the School called Hogwarts all day! And I accepted for you and me! And I even bought you a brand new…'stool'!" Rangiku said happily and Renji was snickering behind the wall.

Rangiku was holding a small wooden stool in front of her face to show Histugaya.

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

~*`~Hogwarts: Quidditch Field~*`~

_She's too far away! I'm-Not-Going-to make it!! _Ichigo's mind thought, rapidly as he intensely soared through the harsh winds with his broom towards Rukia.

**Needa boost,King?**

Without another word, Ichigo's broom raised its end to make itself striaght, and he soon slid off his broom at the same time Rukia's grip of her legs, failed.

Even Harry, Hermione, and even Ron were stunned about what the event they could glimpse.

Rukia was now falling, having a fatal chance through the cold air, Her hair was being pushed by the winds force, her dress whipped by her legs, she gasped as she found her legs straitened now and what finally was happening happened.

Rukia, bit by bit, saw everything smaller as she went down. But for some reason, Ichigo got a more clear view.

Ichigo was now only arm length to Rukia, and only now, a couple feet from the ground.

"GRAB-ON." The Gust of wind almost made his words vaguely, But Rukia understood and reached out one of her hands to Ichigo's.

The ground got closer now, Rukia gripped harder by his hand and Ichigo Pulled towards Rukia.

"Dont let go..." Ichigo softly said.

Rukia's Eyes shined, like she had tears in her pupils.

"Ichigo..."

Only Seconds Left….

* * *

**I had to go to school when I finished this XDD sorry if its really really short! I wanted to keep the suspence XP Im still thinkin the rest of the way! If anybody could give me some hints on ways to save them (Or making them fall awesomely then YEAH!!!) and I will make my normal chapters after that and no more parts to Quidditch just normal chapters (I won't say **_**normal**_** though…) and yeah im sorry if this is all mushy but i mostly wanted it to be intense for yall! ichiruki supporter here ppl!**

**Thank you every one for supporting this story **

**Omaomae**

**Lady Queria**


	7. Whispers in the Dark

**Ok. Ok! Cliffhangers are are annoyin yall! . though yes I am a ICHIRUKI fan supporter 3! And im not a hater of ichihime, I just don't support it! (Orihime can annoy the shiz outta me though…!) and im not sure about ishihime…like I said to back then… I really hoped that you liked the last chapter! I wanted to keep the suspense and yet I annoyed half my viewers XD More characters are coming in this chapter and the next with more of them doin stuff! the story is gonna get more fun! (But hard to me cuase I gotta keep them all busy at once! But it wont be a problem!...I hope) Bu t first I must say this…technically Grimmjow will but Yeah…**

**Grimmjow: NO! :P**

**Me: Say it…or ill make you!**

**Grimmjow: You can't, 'Cause You don't own Bleach or the characters! :P**

**Me: Hah! You said it! Now Ulquiorra owes me money!**

**Grimmjow: DAMN IT! I WILL KILL YOU!!!! D:**

**Me: To late the story already started! *runs***

**Grimmjow: WHAT!? WAIT! NO-**

Chapter 7

~Whispers in the Dark. ~

_~~Previously~~_

_She's too far away! I'm-Not-Going-to make it!! __Ichigo's mind thought, rapidly as he intensely soared through the harsh winds with his broom towards Rukia._

_**Needa boost,King?**_

_Without another word, Ichigo's broom raised its end to make itself straight, and he soon slid off his broom at the same time Rukia's grip of her legs, failed._

_Even Harry, Hermione, and even Ron were stunned about what the event they could glimpse._

_Rukia was now falling, having a fatal chance through the cold air, Her hair was being pushed by the winds force, her dress whipped by her legs, she gasped as she found her legs straitened now and what finally was happening happened._

_Rukia, bit by bit, saw everything smaller as she went down. But for some reason, Ichigo got a more clear view._

_Ichigo was now only arm length to Rukia, and only now, a couple feet from the ground._

_"GRAB-ON." The Gust of wind almost made his words vaguely, But Rukia understood and reached out one of her hands to Ichigo's._

_The ground got closer now, Rukia gripped harder by his hand and Ichigo Pulled towards Rukia._

_"Dont let go..." Ichigo softly said._

_Rukia's Eyes shined, like she had tears in her pupils._

_"Ichigo..."_

_Only Seconds Left…_

~*`~Hogwarts~*`~

"Tell me Kisuke, Why are you coming? You weren't requested by Hogwarts…"

"Ah! I'm just making…a delivery."

"… Of what? If I may ask…"

Urahara grinned and looked at the black cat that was sitting on a medium sized box, he was carrying.

"Yoruichi…You know better of me! But if you must know, these are the wands for Ishida, Inoue, and Kuchiki. And I have more to give for, later on."

"I see…What about Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Don't worry…He's got it covered."

Urahara tipped his hat closer to his face which made him abnormally as he walked through the hallways.

"Hmm. You may look suspicious around here-"

Urahara whirled his sight to Yoruichi and whispered into her ear, "Yoruichi-san…You are a _talking cat sounding like a male_! Must I say more?"

"How dare you Insult Yoruichi-sama! I should –"

"Be calm, Soi fon." Yoruichi turned her head and looked behind Kisuke, and smiled with her yellow eyes closed.

"My apologies, Yoruichi-sama!" Soi fon looked nothing more than a student at Hogwarts, except she didn't wear any sign of what house she was in…

"Besides, I'm merely a magical creature in this world called an 'Animagus'."

By the time Kisuke, Yoruichi, And Soi fon reached the Grand stair case.

"Ho boy… That's more stairs than I thought…There isn't any people watching, so how 'bout it Yoruichi?"

"Hmm…I'm not as fast in this form but I'll still beat you." Yoruichi did a smirk, which raised her whiskers to her bright yellow eyes.

Once there was a silent agreement, Then Kisuke and Yoruichi both disappeared within seconds of a Flash.

Soi fon sighed and watched the stairs exchange places, "How do you do it, Yoruichi-sama?"

And when the coast was clear from anybody watching, she jumped on to the edge of the stairs and Flashed Stepped, catching up behind the racers of Yoruichi and Urahara.

~*`~Quidditch Field~*`~

Before the Violent fall of the 'students', Ichigo made a sacrifice through out the last seconds, before he left the skies and fell _before _Rukia on the cold field of the Hogwarts, But instead of finishing here, let us see the happening…

Ichigo had to do what was possible…so he made a sacrifice.

Ichigo took Rukia's hands, and he tried to switch places by swinging her as hard as he could, back up. So she could land on the ground more safely in some sort of stance, It didn't matter to him now, if she could reach her broom or land on the ground like a soul reaper would and not have a scratch. He hoped that what he did to Rukia was now a better choice than any other. She had more time now.

Ichigo would fall first now and Rukia would still fall, but not as hurtful. Right?

Rukia felt a jerk by her Hands she shut her eyes as the winds force blew every direction. She knew and wondered: _Why was he doing this? It made no difference of who would fall first…_

When she looked at Ichigo, he wasn't close to her any more, not arm length, and not even trying to make a stand any more, because he had fallen down to the field.

His body couldn't hold the pain. The only thing he could do is start to wait for anybody, before the darkness came up to his eyes he could instantly feel tired.

So he tried to get up and ignore the pain because he knew he was stronger than this! But once he got on his knees, he felt drained of all his energy and a jolt of pain came from everywhere.

Ichigo used his elbows as stands that made his hair barely touch the earth. He gripped the soil through the cold grass and took a heavy breath and then a familiar whisper, but blurred, came to his mind, before falling into his own darkness.

**Yes I know its over. I was hoping to make it longer cuase its too friggin short!**

**But im trying to make the 8****th**** chapter ASAP! I hope you liked it and try not to think of it as another cliffhanger! Cause its not…maybe a little BUT it continues to the next chapter like it never was! Anyway, Thank you for reading this A LOT. Over the last weekend I coudnt finish my chapter cause I didn't have a computer. (spring break vacation) so I hope making this chapter that completes the last cliffhanger and the other one I will owe you, gives you enjoyment and suspense …Thank you again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Renji: Why am I here?**

**Me: For the disclaimer! **

**Renji: I thought Grimmjow took care of that!**

**Me: well…I decided not to let grimmy do the disclaimer anymore…and I thought if one by one a Bleach characters did it the readers would be more curious and have fun which one of you guys did for each chapter.**

**Renji: …Why am I here?**

**Me: Sigh… Just do it!**

**Renji: Fine. Cheesecake doesn't own anything related to HP or Bleach, except the terrible plot of this terrible story.**

**Me: Thank you, Ren-wait, what the-**

Chapter 8

Rukia felt her mind relaxed and her body unwind from the pain. She didn't know how long time had past her. Maybe minutes, hours, or even days… But as she felt less pain her body and mind was in a complete rush to know what was happening and what will happen. All she figured out was she was in some kind of hospital from the aroma of medicine, a bit of blood, and some sort of potions she didn't think smelled safe to be in a hospital.

Rukia moaned at the smell she had wafted right under her nose that made her wake up.

"I see you're awake! Well I need you to rest more and drink this," Ordered a voice.

Rukia then opened here eyes and cleaned out the blur with the tip of her fingers and looked at the woman who handed her a little bottle that smelled like pumpkin.

"Call me Madam Pomfrey. I'm the Hogwarts hospital wing nurse and it's always work and bloody noses thanks to those twins of Gryffindor!" Madam Pomfrey talked on about her job and how she can mend stitches in seconds.

Rukia ignored her and tried to ask questions but no words came out, but then Madam Pomfrey just left to look for something as if Rukia hadn't done anything.

Instead Rukia didn't try to argue and she finally took the bottle and a wanted to make one easy gulp from the small bottle. She thought it would feel nice for water to touch her dry lips and mouth once again from a long time. Of course the size didn't matter if she drank it to fast or not. It was the horrible and bitter taste of it.

She urged herself no to make a sour face but when she saw Madam Pomfrey ready to come back with her healing supplies Rukia spat it out in the nearest flower vase which was see through…so that didn't help out at all.

Quickly, Rukia grabbed the flower vase and tipped it to the edge of the counter top and tipped the flower vase behind the counter top near her bed and made the flower fall to the ground as well with the backwashed pumpkin juice and she quickly placed the vase back on the counter.

Rukia decided that pumpkin juice wasn't a good healing technique and hadn't tasted anything horrible in her mouth before in her life. So she smiled at the nurse who made it back with stitches, bandages, and other healing supplies.

"Are my friends alright?" Rukia asked as she dodged the needle for her wound.

"I don't know, be still Miss Kuchiki!"

"I'll be fine, really!" Rukia used what was left of her agility to move from the bandages that try to wrap her arm.

Then suddenly crashing and yelling came all from the hallway behind the closed doors.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and put down her wand which also made the floating supplies fall against Rukia's bed and counter. And Madam Pomfrey headed off to the hallway with murmurs that sounded like "Weasley" and "bloody pranks…"

Rukia did a weak smile and then looked at the bandages. Rukia thought she might as well do a _little_ stitching by herself since it was her fault for being carless…

_Was it really my fault though? I felt coldness but was it really the air? _Rukia shivered at the thought of some sort emotion being sucked right out of her.

So she grabbed the long wrappings and started to patch while thinking what could've really happened but then she jumped as she heard a loud creaking burst far away.

**Do not worry my fellow readers! For shall I…will continue on!**

**Renji: You mean it took you all this time to write this little chapter?**

**Me: I was planning to make the next chapter at the same time since I THOUGHT I had it all planned out…**

**Renji: And you turned into a dead end! Again.**

**Me: don't worry, the next one will be longer but it won't be posted immediately right after this chapter, like I hoped …sigh**

**Renji: My shifts done.**

**Me: Don't you want to say Review and all that stuff?**

**Renji: No. **

**Me: Don't Leave me!**

**Renji: Why?**

**Me: it gets lonely…**

**Renji: …**

**Review and thanks for Reading!**


End file.
